dcheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate play's Diamond's!
Narrative: Gothem city is recovering from a night of madness. New's is buzzing with batman whopping ass and Diamond Squad taking out the mind control device. Back at Diamond Squad Head Quarters. (DSHQ) Micron man and natausha are trouble shooting the assasins future tech. Jonas is drinking a beer watching the news. Isis seems to be in a trance. Jack is playing catch with himself.... Then Fate arives! The Diamond Squad is taken off guard by the intrusion. Dr. Fate hands Jonas a Ank and declares that within the hour the Diamond Squad choices over the next hour will change the fate of the entire world. "When you are ready to accept your destiny summon me with the Ank of Fate." Then Dr. Fate vanishes in a flash of light. The Diamond Squad decides to go find the next person on the blonde assasins hit list. A Jimmy Olsen in Metropolis. Micron Man directs overone to the exact place were Jimmy Olsen is haning out at the Night Club Sensation's. Jimmy is quite forward and begins hitting on Isis but becomes very cautious when Hammer, Jack, and Micron man want him to leave with them. Jimmy dosn't by an assasin is out to kill him, especially in Metropolis of all places. With Superman always around Metropolis has become the safest city in the country. Diamond Squad dosn't take no for an answer and knocks Jimmy out then heads back to base. nearing the end of the hour, Ank of Fate begins to glow and Isis tells Jonas to call on Dr. Fate. When Jonas finaly dose, Dr. Fate appears and tells them they are needed. Diamond Squad takes Dr. Fates hand and are teleported.... Diamond Squad appares in a city alley to find: SUPERMAN - Bound by Magic and being attacked by savage BATMAN - down and bleeding on the side with Dr. Chaos standing above him WONDERWOMAN - locked in graple with Bane FLASH - barlly outrunning small electrical probes Green Lantern - Getting his ass handed too him by two yellow lanterns. Martain Manhunter - being betten with tourches. (looks in bad shape) Dr. Fate: "Chaos!" Dr. Chaos: "FATE!" (The two fly up in the are and being throwing magic back and forth) Quickly Hammer attacks Bane to help Wonder woman, Micron Man run's over to assist Batman, Isis quickly jumps over to drains Savage who slumps down. Jack Quickly takes the Kryptonite and speeds away. Bane sends Wonderwoman flying and starts tradeing punches with Hammer. Isis blinde sides several thugs attacking Martain man hunter. While Micron Man is checking batman, the dark night slips him a gun. Micron Man uses his skills to identify it is a gravity gun. Jack appears back and quickly dodges bullets from Degridation. The flash hallers out as he is hit by electricity from the robots. Green Lanturn is pinned by the yellow lanturns. Bane knocks Hammer back, who runs to check batman for a vile of anti venom. Wonder Woman flys in an hits bane. Isis and Man hunter over come the rest of his asailents. Isis kicks the last tourch away, and drains the gambler till he passes out... Jack trys to break the magic barrer holding Superman. Micron Man shoots one of the yellow lanturns with the gravity gun and he suddenly plummets down to the earth and hits hard. Hammer injects Bane with the anti-Venom and he begins to whalop the Man until he passes out. Isis runs over to to help Jack Free Superman. They start pulling and tugging at the magic bonds. Superman seems to be recovering now that the kryptonite is gone. Hammer jumps over and the three of them begin pulling on the chains. Suddenly the chains shatter and a huge blue/grene light flashes in the sky. WIth a loud thud Dr. Fate crashes to the ground. Martain Man hunter flys to help green lanturn. Superman fly's and picks up Batman and the Flash and races them to the hospital. The Dimond Squad quickly over comes the last Yellow Lanturn. The Dimond Squad checks on Dr. Fate who is dieing asks Jonas to throw the helmet of Fate in a random direction and Fate will decide the next Doctor. Dr. Fate begins to say something uninteligable then slumps down. Jonas takes the Helmet of Fate and throws it in a south west direction.... TO BE CONTINUED...